Kacxa Week 2018: Day 4 Scars
by Ultimate-Hunter-Guyver
Summary: Onesided Kacxa. Keith is recovering in a Garrison hospital room in which Acxa and his wolf hold a vigil waiting or him to wake. Stand Alone from my story "Daddy Please Wake Up!" So don't be expecting any spoilers to that story with this one! :P


It had been six months since Keith was placed in an Earth made cryo-pod, after his crash to Earth after defeating the Hammerhead Robeast. Six long months in which Keith was held in suspended animation when doctors learned he was a hybrid. Someone contacted the coalition informing them, that they needed some of the best doctors, and 2 particular Galra to come to Earth.

When the Coalition doctors arrived with Krolia and Acxa, after agonizing reunion between the 2 women and the one they cared for, Acxa let the human and coalition doctor's run needed medical tests on her to help Keith. Her paladin, the one who stole her heart over the span nearly 5 years since that fateful day in the Weblum. She was also the only other known hybrid to the Paladins, and whose other side was the closest to human DNA. Something in which helped the Earth Doctors and Coalition doctors make their best-educated guesses.

After his surgery, she never left his side waiting for him to wake. Even his Tlvdatsi Wolf waited for him to wake up. He would on occasion flop down next to Acxa grunting and expose his tummy to her demanding a tummy rub, which to make him happy the best she could she did so. Acxa was given a standard Garrison uniform in which she never really like wearing, jacket draped across the back of her chair, underneath she wore white tank top which like the jacket clashed against her skin tone.

She continued petting the wolf who grunted in satisfaction as she continued to scratch his tummy and chest until he dozed off. His light snoring could be heard from an extra large dog bed the green paladin had requisitioned for him two weeks ago when it was her turn to have a vigil over Keith.

Acxa pulled her scar-riddled arm away from the wolf who didn't seem to mind, he was happily dreaming about something. Acxa looked at some of her scars the tank top just couldn't cover up. Her arms were covered in crisscrossing scars, scars on her neck that was typically covered up by her jumpsuits, and the tops of scratch mark scars leading down her breasts. She never did understand or like human clothing, she felt so naked and unprotected without a jumpsuit or armor on. But she also had problems displaying her scars proudly.

She understood that the Galra were a warrior race which every scar they had was a battle won or a lessoned learned. But her other side, the _Nagh'rela_ side looked at scars as a more private and intimate thing between mates and should only be shared between them. The more scars either party had meant they would be a more than an exceptional mate for one another.

She looked to her unconscious paladin. She held his hand stroking it with her thumb every once and a while resting it over his carpal region to feel his pulse. She looked at his naked upper torso as he lay there. She couldn't help but blush as she started to look at his own scars.

The biggest and possibly the one she most admired was the scar he came from his Blade trials. It looked like his arm was almost completely cut off, now that she had a chance to gaze upon it. But she heard from both himself and Shiro, that he refused to stop, even continued to fight with that arm. She saw other scars that littered his torso. Some that were stab wounds, some that were cut marks, and burns. It was hard to tell which scars came from his time as a Paladin and which came from being a Blade.

All looked like they were left to heal on their own, which surprised her considering the Altean castle had healing pods. She knew the healing pods didn't work well on Galra but thought his human side would have helped. But apparently not, with the scars he had. She jumped out of her entranced staring hearing, "He is more like his father than he knows."

She looked up at the door seeing Krolia greeting her with a meek smile "Really?" Another head popped up looking at the door reacting from Acxa jumping. In a flash, the wolf appeared in front of her jumping up placing his paws on her shoulders licking her face happily yipping and whining as he licked her face. She laughed and gently pushed him down, "Yes, yes, grandma is happy to see you too." The wolf started prancing around Krolia making a bunch of noise to her in which Krolia seemingly had a conversation until he went back to his bed and laid back down falling asleep.

Krolia checked on her son before sitting down "Yeah. His father used to tell me his people looked at scars with pride. Of battles won, and lessons learned." Acxa went back to looking at his scars tracing some of them with her free hand "That is surprisingly Galra. His people?" Krolia smiled at the younger Galra woman, "I know, right? He said he was what the humans called Native American or Indigenous American… I'm not sure what the term is now being nearly a quarter century planet."

Krolia couldn't help but notice that the room was receiving more attention than when it was just Acxa in the room. Her presence and the four Blade guards not only got the attention of the Garrison, Paladins, and medical staff, but people recovering. Krolia even though she was in human clothing still had to be "protected on this world." Her personal guard stood at attention with those assigned by Kolivan to protect Keith.

The wolf rolled onto his back again which demanded Acxa to give him another tummy rub. "He has certainly has taken a shine to you." Acxa looked down to the wolf, "He has been the best company I could have." And I am sure he likes the company too. Someone who does more than sit and watch his daddy lay there" Krolia smiled warmly at the woman, I hear he still doesn't allow Allura near him." Looked up from him, "Yes why is that?"

Krolia told Acxa the reason why pertaining to the Princess not wanting his company and her attitude about it. Something which prompted a brief lesson on wolves, at least his terrestrial cousins on Earth. Both women spent the better part of half an hour just talking to each other. Getting to know one another better than the time on the planet Acxa took sanctuary on. Acxa had to admit, for a Galra, and a senior leader of the Blade of Marmora, Krolia was down to Earth so-to-speak.

She got up and walked to the side Acxa sat on placing a hand on her shoulder, "The doctor's said he should wake up soon. Possibly in time for the Galaxy Alliance coronation." Acxa placed the scar tracing-hand on top of Krolia's hand. "Just don't wear yourself out between now and then. Besides baby boy will need some walkies later." The wolf's ears perked up at the word walkies.

Krolia started walking away patting the wolf on his side before walking towards the door, Acxa looked up at her "Where are you going?" Krolia looked to her future daughter-in-law, "I apparently need to 'debrief' the Earthling brass about my time on Earth and help in the security protocol planning for the coronation from 'Galaxy Garrison' to 'Galaxy Alliance'.But if he wakes please let him know I will stop in to see him the minute I get word he is up." Acxa nodded.

She saw her personal guard stand rigged as she approached the door. "Besides if my son's 'J _huk'uhn'dac'_ wears herself down before their _Threkh'zera_ it won't be much of a zera. Now would it?" Krolia looked back at Acxa with a smirk seeing a blue-green blush on her face. Krolia made a facial expression which said: "Yeah, I know." She continued towards the door to the room.

When Krolia left Acxa fought hard to suppress the burning sensation in her face. She also went back to stroking his thumb as she traced a few more of his scars. She decided to take Krolia's advice. He stood up a little to press her forehead against his bandaged forehead she gave him the same purr like growl they gave each other before kissing his cheek scar, a scar she couldn't help but feel a little responsible for, before sitting back down in her chair closing her eyes eventually falling asleep holding his hand. Little did she know when their arms crisscrossed holding hands they appeared to have a bunch of scars which looked almost like a binding typically used in ancient Earth cultures to signify a pair was married.


End file.
